greyhawkfandomcom-20200213-history
Dungeonland
Dungeonland is a 1st Edition AD&D adventure module designed for a group of player characters between levels 9-12. Was also given the GC1 (Greyhawk Castle 1) codeWorld of Greyhawk Boxed Set: Glossography, Gary Gygax, 1983, 1e(p.30). In the Greyhawk setting, this adventure occurs near the City of Greyhawk, but can also be used for other settings The module is heavily based on Lewis Carrol's Alice in Wonderland, and suggests that the demiplane the characters fall into is the very same Wonderland Alice visited(p.2). No credits are given beside Gary Gygax. Timothy Truman's work is signed, confirming his contribution to the modules art. Jim Holloway is widely assumed to be the artist behind the cover and first page frontpieceEX1-2. Dungeonland and The Land Beyond the Magic Mirror Introduction by John D. Rateliff (Archived by the Wayback Machine). Eric N. Shook name is credited on the 'Wilds of Dungeonland' maps. It requires S4: The Lost Caverns of Tsojcanth for some of it's monster statistics(p.24). Blurb Front: "You may have adventured in strange places before, but when your party suddenly finds itself in Dungeonland, you will have to employ all your wits and skill!" Back:"As adventurers you may think you have seen everything: certainly your skills have brought you through unimaginable dangers. But now you suddenly find yourself in a place unlike any through which you have travelled: astounding, dangerous, and even amusing things confront you as you journey, both indoors and outdoors, through the unique and wondrous realm of Dungeonland. This module was first conceived by E. Gary Gygax as part of the Greyhawk Castle dungeon complex and has been the source of challenge and fun for many skilled players of Advanced Dungeons & Dragons® game. It is finally available to all players and can be added to your existing campaign with ease. Dungeonland is also designed so that it may be used along with its soon-to-be-released companion scenario, Dungeon Module EX2, The Land Beyond the Magic Mirror. Still, Dungeonland may easily be played on its own, and should offer hours of excitement in its strange landscape!" Index Art * James Holloway: Adventurers vs giant flytraps(p.1) * Timothy Truman:Endless Shaft(p.2), Pool of Tears (p.4-5), Onyx Fountain(p.6), Large Porcupine (p.9), Hedge(p.10), Kuo-toa(p.13), The Hatter(p.19), The March Hare(p.20), Mock Dragon Turtle(p.23), The Palace(p.25), Accused(p.26), Executioner's Hood(p.28), Hangman Tree (p.29), Deck of Illusions(p.30), Hat of Disguise(p.30). Characters Creatures Creatures in bold either first appeared n this module or are unique to this module. * Axe Beak (p.4) * Badger, Giant (p.4) * Beetle, Stag (p.12) * Behir (p.11) * Bull Thistle (p.7) * Bullywug (p.13) * Clubneck (p.4) * Crocodile, Giant (p.) * Dog, Giant (p.13) * Dragon Turtle (p.23) * Dragonne (p.12) * Dwarf (p.14) * Executioner's Hood (p.19) * Griffon (p.23) * Hangman Tree (p.8) * Human (p.21-22) * Jack-in-The-Pulpit (p.7) * Kuo-Toa (p.13) * Lizard, Giant (p.12) * Lizardmen (huge) (p.9) * Lobster, Giant (p.24) * Lycanthrope, Wereboar (p.14) * Lycanthrope, Wererat (p.20) * Marid, Huge (p.24) * Owl, Giant (p.4) * Porcupine, Large (p.9) * Cat, Smilodon (p.12) * Spider, Giant Phase (p.12) * Snake, Poisonous(p.11) * Snake, Giant Poisonous (p.12) * Snapdragon (p.7) * Tick, Giant (p.13) * Toad, Giant (p.10) * Weasel, Giant (p.4) Items * Deck of Illusions:(p.30) * Hat of Disguise:(p.30) Locations Dungeonland is not set On Oerth proper, but in a 'far removed extension' and another plane of existence(p.2), or demiplane. This demiplane can be found in the same Hex (D4-86) as the City of Greyhawk(p.30), perhaps in or around Greyhawk Castle which is was initially planned to be a part of. Appendix The cover of the module appears to have nothing to do with it's actual contents (No eagles, rocs or giant birds are in the module), and seems like it was intended for Land Beyond the Magic Mirror (That does have the Roc/ Jubjub bird). Reversely, Land Beyond the Magic Mirror's cover displays a hangman tree, which does not appear in that module, but does in Dungeonland. It's possible the two covers were accidentally swapped, or possibly intentionally swapped to fit the whimsical nature of the modules. External Links: Articles: RPGGeek RPG.net, Drivethrurpg, Acaeum. Video Review: DM it All : D&D Meets Alice in Wonderland¦ D&D Walkthrough Category:Modules Category:1e AD&D Modules Category:EX series